Les 10 clichés capitaux
by roseredhoney
Summary: Prendre un cliché de fanfic par partie, le défi est relevé !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Alors voilà, suite à des défis avec ma très chères Elsa Miss Talim76 ( u/1505798/) , et à l'occasion de son anniversaire je me suis mise à écrire sur les 10 plus gros clichés qu'on peut trouver dans les fanfics, je les ai prit, et un peu tourné en ridicule et puis je devais avoir des mots à caser dans chaque partie! J'espère que ça vous fera rire, mais c'était d'abord pour Elsa !  
Alors encore joyeux anniversaire, et bonne lecture aux autres ^^

* * *

partie 1 : mpreg (mot à caser patisson)

Dean était dans la salle de bain en train de se raser, tranquillement, un fond de ACDC dans les oreilles, quand d'un seul coup il entendit des pleurs se faire entendre et résonner dans la chambre. Il sorti alors en trombe et tomba sur Castiel pleurant devant l'ordinateur, les mains sur son ventre. Comme c'était original.

"Cas mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?, s'écria Dean en allant réconforter son petit ami.

- Mais Dean.., le, le.. bébé pingouin est tombéééé et sa, sa .. maman ne vient même pas le chercher... *nouveau sanglot* quel genre de maman est-ce? Est-ce que tu crois que je serais comme ça moi?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et posa sa main l'énorme ventre de l'ange.

- Ecoute Cas, faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de regarder les vidéos de bébés animaux sur internet, parce que là, si c'est pour te mettre à pleurer à chaque fois parce qu'un bébé tombe ou je sais pas quoi... Tu ne dois pas prendre exemple sur les animaux, se sont par définition des animaux et leur réactions sont différentes des notre et je crois vraiment pas que tu devrais continuer à regarder ça. très mauvais exemple, et tu seras une bonne maman.

- Mais, un enfant a moitié ange.. et à moitié humain qu'est-ce que ça va faire? Est-ce que tu crois qu'il naitra avec des ailes et sera rejeté par les autres, parce qu'etre rejeté c'est vraiment difficile, je ne veux pas que notre enfant soit rejeté!

- il ne sera pas rejeté, je serais toujours derrière avec un fusil pour le premier gamin qui lui dira quoique se soit, tu le sait très bien, et puis il ne sera pas différent, il sera parfait. Et même s'il a des ailes.. Dean tira une tête bizarre. Il y arrivera.

- Mais je l'imagine bien, là en train de marcher et de trébucher parce que ses ailes l'encombre.. Dean, c'est très compliqué de marcher avec des ailes, tu sais? "

Castiel prit la main de Dean, tout en continuant de sanglotter nerveusement. C'est que là, ça commençait à être de pire en pire son état nerveux et émotif. Castiel pleurait dès qu'il était question d'enfant, de bébé, ou encore d'accouchement, en fait maintenant que Dean y pensait, c'était bien pire que ça, il pleurait au moindre petit mot, à la moindre contrariété, dès qu'il voyait l'ombre d'une émotion sur le visage de son amoureux. C'était pire que tout, Castiel était passé d'ange soldat sans émotion à femme enceinte aux hormones dans le plafond pleureuse et pleines d'envies étranges. Celle du moment était principalement tournée autour du patisson, un légume qui lui attirait toute son empathie et pourtant qu'il adorait manger avec du pied de porc. C'était pas un mélange des plus ragoutant, mais alors pour Castiel, il n 'y avait rien de plus délicieux pour le moment et c'était souvent ce qu'il aimait manger devant la télé, et des émissions stupides.

"Non, je ne sais pas. Bon Cas, ça va mieux maintenant?, demanda Dean en essuyant ses larmes avec un mouchoir. (il avait d'ailleurs l'habitude dans avoir plusieurs dans ses poches, d'avance pour pouvoir sécher les larmes de l'ange)

- Oui ça va mieux. Mais j'ai encore envie de patisson. tu crois que Sam va en ramener.

- Sam en ramène toujours, sinon, je le trucide, il a testé une fois d'oublier, tu as pleuré pendant une demi heure, et j'ai eu envie de l'étrangler, alors non, il n'oublie pas.

- Je suis vraiment si émotif que ça?" se mit-il a sanglotter de nouveau.

Ses grands yeux bleus rempli de larmes se posèrent sur Dean qui avait juste envie de se taper la tête contre la table ou était posé l'ordinateur. C'était presque plus original, et limite, il en avait marre des crises de larmes. Voyant le manque de réponse de la part du papa, Castiel en déduit logiquement, que oui, il était devenu trop émotif et se mit réellement à pleurer de nouveau, carressant compulsivement son ventre. Puis il se leva, tanguant, et commença à arpenter la chambre de long en large pour tenter de se calmer.

"Cas, s'il te plait, tu peux rester au calme s'il te plait, et juste. Faire comme avant, être calme et pondéré. Hein, c'est un mot qui te parle non?, tenta Dean en le rattrapant et posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas, c'est plus fort que moi. Je me sens angoissé et je voudrais juste que ça passe plus vite. Et quand je bouge, quand je pleure ou quand je mange, tout va un peu mieux.

- Mon dieu, je pensais pas que d'être enceinte te rendrais aussi sensible qu'une fille Cas'.

A nouveau Castiel fondi en larmes.

- Et en plus je te déçois! , il se retourna vers Dean et prit son visage entre ses mains. Tu m'aime encore hun? C'est aussi parce que j'ai grossi c'est ça?"

Dean laissa sa tête tomber en arrière en soupirant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Non franchement, il avait pas signé pour ça. pourquoi on l'avait pas prévenu ce jour ou Cas était tombé enceint? sérieux, personne aurait pu lui dire que les anges n'avait pas le même système de reproduction que les humains? que ça fonctionnait même avec les humains ? Même Castiel semblait l'ignorer, enfin ça finalement c'était pas une grande nouveauté générale, il était tellement ignorant sur plein de choses dans la vie de tous les jours, et nottement sur le sexe que la façon de faire des bébés lui était très probablement totalement inconnue. Alors voilà, Castiel était enceint de 8 mois, énorme, à pleurer tout le temps et au final ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait sortir de se ventre.. Ni d'ailleurs comment. Il eu un frisson d'horreur rien que d'y penser et se dit que ça allait peutêtre finir comme dans Twilight, que le bébé allait sortir de lui-même en arrachant l'intérieur du ventre de l'ange et sortir comme un espèce de monstre infame avant se mettre à grandir de façon flippante. Non pour le moment il n'avait aucune théorie sur les accouchements des anges, et il finissait par se demander s'il n'allait pas demander à quelqu'un, sauf que pour le moment il tentait de garder Castiel caché. Que personne ne le trouve et surtout que personne ne lui fasse du mal. PArce que tuer quelqu'un devant Castiel c'était tout simplement impensemble. L'ange allait se mettre à pleurer, clairement, déjà quand il sagissait de bébé pingouin qui tombait... alors lui raconter les missions, les meurtres commit ces derniers temps, et pire donc, tuer quelqu'un devant lui, ça serait pas possible. Alors voilà, pour protéger tout le monde, c'était confinement pendant 9 mois. D'ailleurs Dean bugga quelques secondes en se demandant si au final à alllaitvraiment durer 9 mois comme avec une femme. Oh pitié pourvu que ça ne dure pas plus longtemps.

Mais franchement il pouvait très bien se dire dans les deux sens que ça pouvait durer plus longtemps (peut-être que créer un bébé ange était compliqué génétiquement, mais que faisait dieu la dedans?) ou alors moins longtemps (les voies sur seigneur sont impénétrables...).

De toute façon Sam venait de rentrer dans le motel quand Castiel continuait toujours de chouiner comme une petite fille. Sam eu envie de repartir sur le champ quand il vit la scène. Comme par hasard. En ce moment il voulait juste décerner un médaille d'honneur ou quelque chose du genre pour Dean, parce que supporter Castiel avec ses crises...

Il déposa la soupe de patisson sur la table, la tarte pour son frère et tous les autres aliments un peu plus sains pour eux. vu les saloperis qu'ils mangeaient depuis des années, franchement, c'était le mieux qu'ils puissent faire. surtout Cas et ses problèmes d'homme enceint...

"Dean j'ai mal au dos, tu peux me masser?

- Oui bien sur .."

Voilà, c'était de ça qu'il parlait Sam. Castiel et ses soucis. Quand c'était pas le dos, c'était les jambes gonflées, quand c'était pas les jambes c'était les dégouts d'aliments très simples ou encore d'odeur. Le jour d'ailleurs ou il avait fait un dégout le gel douche des frères, ç'avait été un drame. Il ne pouvait plus approcher Sam ou Dean à moins de 5 mètres. Lui qui avait toujours eu un soucis avec les distances de l'espace personnel, pour une fois voilà qu'il repectait les normes en vigueur. Enfin Dean avait plutot été vexé, parce que bon, son amoureux qui le fuyait comme la peste, c'était légèrement vexant. Ils avaient du aller acheter autre chose qui ne sentait pas le pin des forets et c'était mit à l'odeur thé vert. Ca ça l'inspirait beaucoup plus.

"Dean je crois que j'ai trouvé pourquoi je n'aimait pas l'odeur de pin de votre gel douche., dit Castiel affalé sur une chaise à l'envers pendant que Dean lui massait le dos.

-Ahan? et pourquoi?

- Les pommes de pins. Je n'aime pas ça. Je trouve ça étrange un fruit avec des graines qui ne peuvent pas être mangés. C'est un fruit qui ne se mange pas, mais on mange les graines. tu en connais beaucoup toi des fruits dont on ne mange pas la chair mais les pépins? C'est étrange, je n'aime vraiment pas ça.

- Je devrais faire une liste des choses étranges que tu n'aimes pas depuis que tu es enceint. C'est vraiment bizarre, je t'assure. J'en ai connu des femmes enceintes et ..

En même temps, Sam se racla bruyament la gorge.

- Quoi?, objecta Dean.

- Tu ne connais aucune femme enceinte. Dans les clubs que tu fréquentais, elles faisaient du 36 et se tenaient en petite tenue pour dancer., expliqua Sam, surfant sur le net dans son coin.

- Oui et bien j'ai beaucoup regardé Dr sexy m.d ! et c'était éloquant, les femmes enceintes vomissent, ont mal au dos, mangent des fraises à 4h du mat. Mon petit ami est un ange, mange du patisson au pied de porc, à mal au dos, pleure toutes les 5 minutes, dors comme un bébé et a oublié la notion même de libido.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

- Dean, on ne peut pas s'envoyer en l'air, ça va faire mal au bébé.

De consternation, Dean se frappa le front. Et de son coté, Sam se retenait de rire et en même temps était gêné de se retrouver à nouveau dans une conversation sexuelle entre son frère et leur ange gardien.

- Cas, ça n'est pas possible. Je pourrais te prendre dans toutes les positions que ça ne ferait pas mal au bébé, et toi je suis sure que ça te soulagerait.

- Soulager de quoi?

- De.. tes maux de tête, de tes maux de ventre, de tes pleurs à répétition, de tes cauchemars la nuit sur des bébés pingouins ou encore de lampadaires avec des jambes qui envahissent la ville. te remettre un peu le cerveau et les hormones en marche.

Sam sentait que ça allait mal tourner pour lui et qu'il allait encore devoir partir .. et...

- D'accord, allons-y., fit castiel en retirant le pull qui avait fait place à la chemise blanche qu'il avait l'habitude de porter.

- Mon dieu, tu donnes tellement envie., rit Dean, presque blasé.

- Okay, vous me dégoutez. Dean avec tes fantasmes de baiser Cas dans son état et Cas avec.. oh bref. Je vais aller au ciné."

Il eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase et de se lever que les hostilité avaient déjà commencées. Okay, vite sortir, il allait en faire des cauchemars sinon.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, maintenant que j'y pense, j'avais encore ça à poster! :o

Alors toujours dans la suite des petits défi voici celui qui m'a fait le plus rire à écrire parce que franchement j'imaginais parfaitement la scène. Alors le changement de mise en page de dialogue est normal, je tiens à le préciser, c'est pour mieux s'y retrouver dans les pensées, un peu comme au théatre, c'est plus facile de lire une dialogue comme ça plutot que de préciser par une phrase semi intelligente qui parle à chaque fois.

j'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Partie 8 : entendre les pensées. Saperlipopette.

Le dieu était puissant, ça ils avaient bien comprit, après s'être violemment fait casser la gueule plusieurs fois, ils avaient grâce à l'aide de Bobby et Castiel trouvé une solution pour pouvoir enfin une fois pour toute défoncer ce dieu. Un dieu païen, oublié et encore en colère, comme c'était original jamais ils ne pouvaient juste tranquillement aller s'ouvrir les veines et aller crever tout seuls dans leur coin. non, il fallait que ces dieux ennuyés aillent faire chier le monde et pire que tout aillent tuer des gens. Franchement, ça devenait redondant, et Dean était agacé. Surtout parce qu'il s'était prit une sacré dérouillée et que maintenant il était couvert de bleus bien douloureux, Sam lui avait saigné du nez, de la bouche, et Castiel avait eu le droit de se faire clouer les mains à une table avant de pouvoir enfin se libérer et se soigner. Franchement, quand ils auraient fini de lui casser la gueule, Dean pourrait gentiment se foutre de l'ange et lui demander pourquoi il avait voulu se la jouer dieu à se faire planter des clous comme ça! Castiel ne rirait sûrement pas, mais lui il serait bien content de sa blague et Sam le regarderait avec son air moralisateur... C'était du tout cuit.

Mais pour le moment, enfin il pouvait pas trop rire, parce qu'il venait encore de s'en prendre une grande dans la gueule mais heureusement, il y avait Castiel qui avait réussi à bloquer le dieu, et enfin il pouvait planter le pieu d'une clôture de vaches saintes dans les fesses de cette saloperie. C'était original, mais bon, pour une dieu des vaches sacrées, c'était normal. De toute façon, enfin il s'écroulait avant d'exploser en braises et puis en poussière. Voilà, maintenant ils en étaient recouvert mais à choisir c'était toujours mieux que d'être recouvert de sang franchement. Ça tachait moins.

Enfin quand le combat fut terminé ils furent bien contents de pouvoir rentrer directement à leur motel grâce à Castiel qui les transporta directement. Pas besoin de voiture et ça les aidait bien du fait qu'ils avaient un peu mal partout, saignait d'un peu partout aussi, et n'aspirait qu'à se reposer. Sam sorti la trousse de premiers secours et Dean lui alla se servir un verre, puis après une petite réflexion, en servit un à son frère également. Cas le regarda faire et soupira.

"_Et moi comme toujours je peux toujours aller me faire voir..._

Dean releva la tête.

_- Wow il lui arrive quoi aujourd'hui à lu_i... Si tu veux un verre tu demandes.

_- Il m'arrive comme toujours que je me sens juste prit pour le taxi, mais c'est pas grave._ Non merci Dean.

Sam regarda la scène d'un air choqué.

_- Saperlipopette. On dirait qu'il y a deux conversations, c'est super bizarre.. un truc cloche._

- Dean: Comment ça un truc cloche?_ De quoi il veut encore parler lui... et qui dit encore « saperlipopette »..._

- Sam : Je parle que .. _Attends.. Non..._

- Cas: _On est en train d'entendre nos pensées respectives. Tout ceci est extrêmement génant_.

- Dean: Pardon? On entend.. c'est quoi encore ces conneries, c'est pas comme si on allait se mettre à être des détecteurs de vérités ambulants. _Et je veux pas qu'on entende mes pensées, j'ai toujours des pensées affreuses... L'enfer, les filles.. humm cette fille l'autre fois. Non, n'y pense pas._

Castiel et Sam regardèrent Dean d'un air outré.

- Sam : je sens que ça va être horrible, je ne dois penser à rien._ Lalalallalalalalalalalal_

- Cas: _Oh mon dieu il ne faut pas paniquer_. D'accord, Dean fait des recherches sur les pensées que l'ont peut entendre. Il faut savoir si se sont tous les gens ici ou bien que nous. Sam sort pour aller voir.

- Sam : _lalallalala. Toujours moi forcément.. lalalalalla._...

- Cas: _Le voilà encore étrange.. après on dit que c'est moi qui ai un problème. _Pardon, Sam, je ne ..

Sam le fixa, mais ne sembla pas en tenir rigueur vu qu'on entendait toujours un "lalalallaa" ambiant sans discontinuer. Et il sorti de la chambre. En même temps Castiel continuait d'entendre les pensées de Dean qui tentait de se retenir de penser à des trucs gênants, mais ne faisait justement que les énumérer çà une vitesse pas possible.

- Cas : Dean s'il te plait arrête de penser à toutes ces filles, tu me mets très mal à l'aise, je n'aime pas que tu y pense. _Et j'aimerais bien que ça arrête de me faire cet effet là d'ailleurs. _

- Dean: Comment ça cet effet là qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?_ Le sexe le choque toujours autant c'est vraiment pas possible, j'aurais du terminer son éducation sexuelle les dernières fois qu'on avait eu l'occasion, comme au club, mais bon s'il y avait pas eu cette histoire avec le facteur pfff.. _

- Cas :_ C'est pas comme si je l'avais fait pour lui faire plaisir aussi. Oh non, je dois vraiment tenter d'arrêter d'y penser. Ne pas y penser. _Dean, fait des recherches s'il te plait, je serais plus à l'aise si tu avais dans la tête des choses à propos de démons plutot que des saletés pareilles.

- Dean: _Comment il veut que j'arrête à penser à ces filles à quatres pattes et puis ce rêve d'il y a quelques nuit avec anna, oula putain c'était chaud, heureusement que sam était dans la douche à ce momet là. Ahhh chut tais toi ! Peut-être que Sam à raison d'ailleurs à propos de ça. Je vais __essayer. Lalalalalalalallalaa._

- Cas : _C'est pas vrai. Je sens qu'on va avoir une énorme migraine et des problèmes relationnels en fin de compte. _

Castiel se retourna et alla chercher dans le sac de Dean le journal de John winchester et des notes de Bobby, peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver quelque chose.

- Dean: _Je me demande quand même s'il a un beau cul, on voit jamais rien avec ce trench.. merde..._ Heu Cas. Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Je te ..

- Cas: Je ne vais tenir rigueur de rien de ce qu'il se dira dans les prochaines heures.

Sam revint en même temps.

- Sam :_ Lalalallalaalau clair de la luneuh mon ami pierrot j'ai lelalalalal_ Bon, j'ai rien trouvé du tout, je n'ai rien entendu nul part, il semblerait qu'on soit les seuls.

- Dean: _Tu parles forcément c'est toujours sur nos gueules que ça arrive._ Okay, je fait les recherches.

- Sam : _A la pèche aux mouleuh mouleuh je ne veux plus y aller maman..._

- Cas: _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il regardait mes fesses?_

- Dean: Oh non Cas, arrête s'il te plait.

- Sam : Quoi? C_omment ça qui regarde les fesses de Cas_?

- Dean: La ferme!

- Sam : Mais.. non Dean! Oh fait chier. _C'est la danseuh des canards._

Dean tenta à nouveau de se concentrer sur ses recherches. Mais c'était d'autant plus compliqué que chacun de son coté lisant, la chambre était emplie des pensées des trois hommes et de leur recherches. Autant dire que ça n'avançait pas très vite, mais heureusement, après le coup de file de Sam à bobby (et un bon fou rire de la part de leur père adoptif) ils furent enfin vite fixés. Le dieu était un très ancien dieu païen qui était le fils de la Déesse Veritas en en mourant il les avait maudit. La seule façon de se débarrasser de cette malédiction était de dire une vérité profonde l'un à l'autre et ils seraient débarrassés de toutes ces conneries.

- Dean : _une vérité... Super on va encore finir par se gueuler dessus._

- Sam _: Waoh quelle estime de nous tu as ça fait peur. A la claireuh fontaineuhhh m'en allant promener..._

- Cas : Quel genre de vérité ?

- Dean : le genre qu'on a pas envie de dire, tu vois le truc qui te conduirait chez un psy normalement. Et ouais Sam, on va encore s'engueuler y a des chances mais c'est surement du à notre sens aigue de la conversation.

- Sam : _A la voletteuh ! _C'est sur que c'est pas notre point le plus fort.

- Cas : Vous voulez que je commence ?_ Je sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire.. _

_- Dean : _Okay, on t'écoute._ Surtout ne te met pas en colère, ne t'excite pas, ne pleure pas. _

_Sam : Je suis maladeuuuh complètement maladeuuuhh._ Je t'en pris Cas, à toi l'honneur.

L'ange fut quand même bien désarçonné par le fait de devoir balancer des trucs du genre comme ça, sans préliminaires et surtout après la bataille, .. Mais bon..

- Cas : _Je .. je ne sais plus si je crois en dieu. Et souvent Sam m'agace. J'aime quand Dean me regarde. D'ailleurs j'aime beaucoup compter le nombre de taches de rousseurs qu'il a sur le nez, j'en suis à 206, je n'ai jamais eu le temps de finir. J'ai peur d'être trop étrange quand je suis avec vous et je regarde des films pour apprendre à bien me comporter. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien essayer ce que j'ai vu dans ce film l'autre fois, ou la fille devait danser avec l'homme et qu'il devait la porter dans une rivière. Parce qu'on laisse pas bébé dans un coin. Mince. Stop. Je crois qu e..._

- Sam : Cas, je crois que c'est assez ! On entend plus tes pensées, ça devient de plus en plus flou. Au moins il semblerait que ça fonctionne. _Bien.. A moi.. super.. Euh. J'ai couché avec toutes les ex de Dean, parce que j'étais jaloux et comme je suis maudi elles sont toutes mortes. _

- Dean : Quoi ?! Tu as refilé ta malédiction à mes ex ! C'est pour ça que j'ai plus aucune nouvelles de Lisa et toutes les autres ? Bon bref, au moins on entend plus rien, plus que les miennes. Euh mince je sais pas quoi dire.. et surtout ce qui va fonctionner. Euh, j'aime porter des petites culottes de filles ?

Sam et Castiel regardèrent Dean en le jugeant largement, et visiblement ça ne semblait pas fonctionner.

- Encore, fait un effort.., l'aida Castiel.

- Dean : tu parles je peux pas sortir n'importe quoi comme ça .._ peut-être le fait que j'ai le béguin pour Cas, mais .. oh non non non pas ça, pourquoi j'ai pensé ça. je..._

L'ange resta de marbre et en même temps les pensées de Dean se taisaient peu à peu. Sam ouvri la bouche avant et resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de déclarer.

- Je vais vous laisser discuter je crois, je vais aller prendre une douche. Mais .. juste le temps de la douche. D'accord ?

- Oui., approuva Castiel.

Sam sorti de la chambre et les deux se retrouvèrent comme des idiots plantés là.

- Moi aussi j'ai le déguin pour toi Dean. Je crois qu'on devrait faire comme dans Dirty Dancing.

- D'accord, tant que je suis Patrick Swayze. »


End file.
